


Flamenco/弗拉明戈

by Herning



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 纽特为了一条人鱼不小心误入了他不该来的某个地方。而他对自己施了个混淆咒的兄长正穿着条裙子站在台子上。





	Flamenco/弗拉明戈

**Author's Note:**

> ※最重要的事情放在最前面且说三遍：  
> 女装！Theseus  
> 女装！Theseus  
> 女装！Theseus  
> 你没看错，是Theseus！  
> ※NC-17 PWP OOC  
> ※存在少量有可能会导致不适的背景描写  
> ※Theseus/Newt 斜线有意义  
> ※请确保理解以上所有内容含义

“神祗的脸不该被凡人所见。”

那些人用这句话介绍前天刚沦落至此的女孩。

她的棕发堪堪束在月白色的发带下，层层叠叠的蕾丝绑带藏起了她深蓝绿色的眼，埋着金丝的裙摆在暗色的池水映照下闪着群星般的光芒，却远不如隐隐约约露出来的那一节苍白脚踝更吸引来客的目光。

她胸部十分平坦，但身量高过他人，因此虽时常赤着脚与其他的“商品”站在一起，却并不被埋没在胭脂与香水中，反而十分显眼。

她脸上即无一丝慌乱也无些许谄媚，甚至在这泥潭中透出些神圣而高贵的气质来。别人常猜测她是流落至此的沙皇后裔，将祖上最后的光耀挥霍一空，只得染掉一头金发，改名换姓苟且偷生。

“您可以称她为阿尔忒弥斯——她来时便这么介绍她自己。连我也怀疑她是不幸落入凡尘的月之女神呢。”

藏在面罩后的“主人”这么介绍她。

“不过纵使她真的是那位处女神，众神之父也会为他最爱的女儿如今的宿命而落泪吧。”

客人们发出了然于心的哄笑声。

这深埋在湖底的巢穴的规则再简单不过：用金钱换取一杯漾着这世间最美好气味的白葡萄酒和一枚镶着宝石的钥匙，用钥匙打开对应的门，喂门后的那女孩饮下白葡萄酒，便可享用专属于你的盛宴——自你摘下遮着眼睛的丝带那刻，纵使拥有全世界，她也仅对你一人疯狂。

“那么，是哪位贵客，能在今夜用阴茎触碰这位神祗潜藏在裙摆下的疯癫灵魂呢？”

忒修斯·斯卡曼德淹没在迷情剂下。

他用魔杖替换了束腰的鱼骨，现如今杖尖正隔着一层纱指着他的尾骨，刺痛带给他长久的清醒，使得他不会沉沦于微量迷情剂所虚构的美梦。但他旁边的麻瓜姑娘却早已失了神，连呼吸都缓慢的像是睡过去。

愚蠢的麻瓜们以为他们给可怜的女孩儿们喷的是香水，却不知道他们已经是魔法部除格林德沃之外最严重事件的帮凶——若不是切身潜入至此，谁都不愿相信，竟有巫师利用迷情剂对麻瓜做出如此穷凶恶极之事。而台下的麻瓜们自然也不知道，他们也不关心这些。

忒修斯看不见台下的情景，也不想去看这丑陋的现实，索性闭上双眼，咬牙切齿的听着罪人们的污言秽语。

有什么东西在扯他手腕上的手链，他以为是不小心勾到了哪位姑娘的蕾丝裙摆，轻晃手腕却挣脱不开，这让忒修斯更加心烦意乱，不得不施了个无杖魔法。视野一下子明亮起来，他不动声色地向下瞟了一眼，看见了一个毛茸茸的小家伙，正试图用尖尖的爪子扣掉那颗快要掉下来的月光石。

没有人注意到它，也没有人认识它，但忒修斯却对这些毛茸茸的小玩意儿再熟悉不过。

交谈声与脚步声混在在一起，台下众人起身，去加入到下一轮的竞价之中。

忒修斯看到在众多灰褐色麻瓜贵族中一闪而过的孔雀蓝。

“告诉我这不是真的。”

他向着那明知不会回答的小家伙低语。

那从他踏入这座被称作“玻璃房子”的麻瓜妓院开始便从未散去的迷情剂味道似乎更加浓郁起来，让他从冷静自持的魔法部傲罗一点点的褪去尊严，变成渴望着恋人的“阿尔忒弥斯”——甚至就连这名字都是他夺来的，只因当他全然没入爱情的池水中，便只能想起这一个名字。

他从未如此期望过他以坠入迷情剂的幻境中，但可悲的是他从未如此清醒。

头发可以变长，体型可以修改，但气质却只能依靠混淆咒改变。凡是见过“阿尔忒弥斯”的陌生人都折服于她的美貌，但在对自己熟悉的不能更熟悉的血亲面前，月之女神只不过是一层魔法织成的浅纱，躲藏在魔法的迷雾下不是什么落魄的沙皇贵族，而是个名叫忒修斯·斯卡曼德的普通得不能更普通的英国男性巫师罢了。

嗅嗅终于扯掉了那颗月光石，心满意足的躲在了忒修斯的裙撑下。他带着他弟弟最喜欢的那只神奇生物，谨慎地跟着可怜的麻瓜女孩们向湖底的更深处走去，等待着那个心知肚明的答案打开那扇木门。

“你脸上的表情像没戴耳罩拔了一温室的曼德拉草。”

纽特放下随身携带的箱子，用魔杖指着门准备施咒，刚念出来半个单词，便中了忒修斯的无声缴械咒，魔杖落入他哥哥手里。

“哦，我现在更确定你是我的哥哥了。

纽特毫不意外自己会被夺走魔杖，只是不满地转过身来，冲着他依旧穿着长裙的哥哥挑了挑眉。

“真可惜我的照相机在箱子里。应该把你和你的裙子一并照下来寄给妈妈，让她挂在壁炉旁边，她一定会喜欢小阿尔忒弥斯的。”

眼神中满是在与忒修斯交流时罕见的戏谑。

平日总会反驳他几句的忒修斯罕见的没接他弟弟的话，只是用纽特的魔杖指了指他弟弟的胳膊，纽特手腕便被细长的蕾丝绑带绑在身后。

他走到箱子旁，将嗅嗅从层层叠叠的裙摆中捞出来放进箱子里。护树罗锅也紧随其后，十分自觉地从纽特的大衣口袋中跳进箱子里。“不招惹盛怒中的忒修斯”是每个见过他的生物的共识，只有纽特有被原谅的特权。

“纽特，现在请你告诉我，你为什么会出现在这里。”

“是人鱼，”纽特也知道现在最好不要去惹他的哥哥，“‘那个人’叫她薇薇安，湖中仙女，你应该听过她唱歌吧。”

“没有……这是我刚到这里的第三天。”

代替天花板的玻璃后是深绿色的湖水，荡漾的水波在房间内投下或深或浅的阴影。忒修斯一直以为藏匿于幕后的那位巫师将“玻璃房子”修建于此只是为了避人眼目，却没想到那湖水的深处还囚禁着一只人鱼。

“黑市上出现了一只人鱼的金蛋，被我发现了，我试图去寻找源头，所有的线索都指向这里。我本以为这里是个与神奇生物拍卖市场，可来这里的都是些麻瓜。我越想越觉得不对劲，直到看见那些站在台子上的女孩，我才明白过来……该死。”

一向不允许纽特在他面前说脏话的忒修斯很难得的放过了他。

“我更没想到的是他们竟然对麻瓜用迷情剂。”

“因为相比于夺魂咒，迷情剂可方便多了。”

忒修斯用魔杖指了纽特一下，纽特身上的大衣动了起来，蕾丝绑带轻巧的给袖子让开了一条狭小的通路。纽特试图趁机挣脱，却反而被那条柔软的织物戏弄。等到他的马甲也过去之后，蕾丝绑带立刻缩紧了些，让他手腕可活动的范围更小了点，甚至打了一个好看的蝴蝶结。

“部里早盯上他了。格雷斯·斯卡雷特，是个法国人，纯血，麻瓜只是他的赚钱工具，有线报称他同时也是格林德沃的信徒之一，可一直苦于没有实质线索，不能将他直接逮捕。一个月前我们试图逮捕他的手下，但是失败了。为了不打草惊蛇，也为了更好的将他定罪，魔法法律执行司决定在这里将他逮捕。”

“那他会过来么？”

“杀人魔总会回顾犯罪现场的，我们得到消息，他这几天要过来一趟，正好可以捉拿归案。”

纽特上下打量了忒修斯一眼。

“以这种方式？”

“以这种方式。”

忒修斯逼近他的弟弟，纽特便立刻移开视线，把脸扭到一边，似乎对墙纸花纹产生了浓厚兴趣。

“他们给你的那杯迷情剂呢？”

“我放到箱子里了，你可以作为证据交到威森加摩。”

“那不着急，可以等到我带着他幻影移形到魔法部的时候再说。”

忒修斯终于抱住他的爱人。

“说起来，我一直没问过你——”

他的语调像平时一样毫无波澜，呼出来的热气却划过纽特的耳廓，连上面的绒毛都有些湿漉漉的。

“——你通过迷情剂，闻到了什么味道呢？”

忒修斯第一次闻到迷情剂的时候，并不知道第三个味道的来源。

那时他在霍格沃兹上六年级，坩埚里珍珠母色的药剂缓慢的旋转着，他目不转睛地盯着螺旋状的蒸汽，令人兴奋而愉快的气味涌入鼻腔。

他最先认出来的是母亲的苹果馅饼——那让他感觉浑身暖洋洋的，可紧接着不久，伦敦湿润又轻微有些刺鼻的雾气将他身上的热气一点点卷走。

再然后，他闻到了第三种味道。

雨后的林木，海洋的水汽，冰川的寒风，火山的岩浆。复杂的味道混合在一起，像是有人风尘仆仆的从无人之地幻影移形，猛然将他拥入怀中。

可他循规蹈矩的一生中从未出现过这么一位来客。

教授拍了拍手，众人从遐想中回过神来。他开始研究魔药课要交的活地狱药剂。将对第三个味道的疑问抛之脑后。

直到那一天他从真正的地狱归来，站在伦敦的雾雨中，撑着伞等着他在枪林弹雨中念了无数遍的胞弟回家。

纽特在无人注意到的街角显形，战争让他整个人变得消瘦而疲惫，随身携带的箱子上的黄铜部件也不复上次见面时的光亮。他的弟弟腼腆的笑了笑，却依旧不敢向前，似乎还在怕兄长因自己瞒着对方私自上战场而生气。

忒修斯无奈的伸出手，纽特才敢向他走去，将他拥入怀中。

优等生终于寻得了他忘却的谜题的答案。

他的弟弟一直是个容易害羞的人。

大多数时候，他的害羞潜藏在不善言辞之中，而不了解他的人总是将这种不善言辞解释为他不够了解人类。但恰恰相反，他过于擅长于看穿任何事物的本质。也因此，当他下定决心的时候，总是会出人意料的打出最好的魁地奇守球手也防不住的好球。

“夏季的森林，母亲的苹果派，”

纽特转过头来，浅灰绿色的眼看着他的兄长。

“还有你，忒修斯，你从战场上回来那天，衣服上的潜藏着的硝烟味道。那意味着你活着。”

稀释过的迷情剂会影响真正的恋人吗？

忒修斯在咬上他弟弟的嘴唇的时候想。

自纽特一个半月前离开家后，他就再也没有见过他的弟弟了。他对自己的自制力引以为傲，可自从来到这阴暗的湖底后，他每天都想纽特想的发疯。

迷情剂只是将爱意拉出意识深海，而他一向对自己诚实——他想见他，想亲吻他的弟弟被衣物遮盖的每一寸肌肤，想用舌尖徒劳无用地治愈他的弟弟身上的每一处伤疤，想让他的弟弟在他的拥抱下喊着自己的名字高潮。

但他却从来没有想过真的会在这种地方见到他，而纽特轻颤着的睫毛成为了摧毁他理智的最后一根稻草。

他想放任自己失控。

他想带着他的弟弟与他一同失控。

“告诉我，看到你哥哥穿着裙子站在上面时，你在想些什么？”

“我……”

纽特试图回答，但他刚刚被吻得连呼吸都快忘了，注意力不足以支撑他念出完整的句子，而等到他的大脑差不多可以想起来如何组装词语时，他才注意到自己已经被拉上了床，被压在他哥哥那条白裙子的裙摆下。

“你看到的是可怜的阿尔忒弥斯的幻象，还是躲在迷雾后面的忒修斯·斯卡曼德？”

他哥哥正像衔一个樱桃那样亲吻他的喉结，这让他的词汇量急速下降，只能说出单个词汇。

“你。”

忒修斯头发没上发胶时跟他兄弟的一样乱，此时那些卷毛正蹭着他的下巴——他哥哥得到了满意的答案，终于放弃折磨他可怜的脖子，转而专心地用牙齿去对付他的领结。

他得到了短暂的解脱，终于可以完整的说出通顺的句子。

“我只能看到你。”

纽特不擅长于在忒修斯面前撒谎，赫奇帕奇一向对所爱之人诚实。他甚至还想说出些更多的解释，包括那些不时会冒出来的想念，在众人之中看到忒修斯时的震惊，不受控掉下来的箱子和趁乱跑出来的嗅嗅。可傲罗已经得到了想要的证词，便不会给他更多的机会。

失守的先是领结，紧接着是衬衫的纽扣。但忒修斯没有扒开他的衬衫，而是隔着那块可怜的布料去舔舐他弟弟的乳头。粗糙的棉麻紧紧地贴着他敏感的部位，摩擦着生成快感。他的手想去抓住点什么，例如他哥哥的胳膊，可却依旧被那条蕾丝绑带困住，他只好徒劳无用的抓挠仅能够到的床单，来缓解内心升腾起来的燥热。

他哥哥却从来不会这么轻易的放过他——解决了衬衫后，他自然而然地将目标转移到了裤子上。平日里优雅地持着魔杖的手探进合身笔体的西装裤内，些微的温度差划过他似乎快要蒸腾出热气的腰侧，让他十分不得体的扭动起来，挺起腰，暗自许愿得到更多来自他兄长的接触。可他那一向不赞同他选择的哥哥在床事上似乎也总是与他持着相反的意见——那双手没有更进一层，而是在内裤外玩弄着纽特半勃着的阴茎。纽特渴望着更深层次的碰触，试图挣脱碍事的西装裤，可背带的存在使得裤子不那么容易滑下去，反而越挣越紧。

他陷入柔软的床铺之中，却像是落进了魔鬼网，越是挣扎越是无法逃脱。他只好从灰黑色触角的桎梏中伸出手，让人将他从着难捱的欲望之沼中捞出——明知道说出口很可能是火上浇油，可身体却逼迫他来饮鸩止渴。

“忒修斯……”

变了声调的叹息冒出他的嘴唇，他终于鼓起勇气将视线从隔着层玻璃的湖底离开，去看向他连失控都克制着的兄长深蓝绿色的眼。

“帮帮我吧，哥哥。”

他的哥哥从不会对他的请求视而不见——

他终于得以成功脱下背带，而乳尖也终于如愿以偿的得到了他兄长的亲吻，这让他难以自持地发出黏腻的喘息。而其他地方却同样渴望着亲吻与爱抚，尤其是在一系列刺激之后翘起的阴茎，但忒修斯却将沾满了润滑液的手指伸进了他的后穴之中。

异物入侵的感觉很不舒服，纽特想伸出手抱抱忒修斯，可他哥哥似乎是忘了他的手还在被绑着的状态。他发出不舒服的嘟囔声，而忒修斯也无意让他的弟弟在床上如此难受。更加密集的爱抚与亲吻转移了纽特的注意力，纽特终于得以将堪堪卡在喉咙里的呻吟释放出来。

忒修斯亲吻着他身上每一处伤疤——那意味着他的弟弟受到攻击时不置于他的保护之中，这让他很不舒服。他的占有欲古怪的吓人，以至于他十分罪恶地希冀着如果有一天纽特不得不受到伤害，那么那道恶咒一定要出自他的杖尖。至少不用牢不可破的誓言他也可以保证，他这辈子都不会伤害到纽特·斯卡曼德。

明知道纽特已经不再是会在做噩梦的时候抱着枕头钻进他被子里的年龄，可他却依旧希望自己能够把纽特永远的藏在他的保护圈下，让纽特永远是他长不大的小阿尔忒弥斯，对他永远坦诚且毫无隐瞒。

可忒修斯却不用迷情剂的提醒就清楚的知道，他所爱上的纽特，有且只有现如今的这个纽特，他们之间相隔的距离与年岁，将纽特缔造成忒修斯最为喜欢的那个样子。他只好虔诚地一边又一遍地细数着他弟弟身上的疤痕，像是忠诚的麻瓜教徒，暗自希望着具身体上不要再出现新的痕迹。

只可惜，他的弟弟从不听他的话。

忒修斯抽出埋在纽特后穴里扩张的两根手指，直起身来，盯着他弟弟全然浸没在情欲里的脸，对他弟弟的不满的呻吟听而不闻。

“这是什么时候的事？”

忒修斯用拇指划着纽特腰窝处新添的一道伤疤，纽特不自然的扭动了一下，急急忙忙的解释。

“上个礼拜，我箱子里的白鲜不够了。”

他叹了口气，刚刚还能感受到他兄长体温的地方被冷空气所入侵，纽特罕见地发出哀求。

“忒修斯……”

“纽特，你最近犯的错实在是太多了，实在是需要惩罚一下。”

——但解决与否则要看忒修斯的心情。

纽特被扶到了上位处，稍微有些粗糙的裙摆不小心剐蹭过他的阴茎，他实在是经受不住这种突如其来的刺激，铃口颤颤巍巍地吐出一些透明的粘液，蹭在埋着金线的织物上。纽特面红耳赤地看着那一小块亮晶晶的液体，手足无措的像是小时候不小心将苹果派的残渣留在了他兄长的被子上。

忒修斯清了清嗓子，将纽特的注意力拉了回来。

“不能用手。”

手腕处的绑带示威性的缩紧了一点。纽特像是只受惊了的小动物，脸上的表情混杂着紧张与害羞，忒修斯便坏心眼的提示他。

“你可以先从钻到我的裙子下面来开始，斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特十分庆幸他的兄长没连内裤都换成女士的。

他用牙将内裤拉下来，像之前忒修斯教他的那样从囊袋开始舔，稍微有些硬度的纱制裙撑磨蹭着他的头发，发出令人难堪的声响。他却来不及为此而想些什么——忒修斯的腿环上了他的腰，在他的尾椎骨处些微施加了点压力，他只好放弃稍微做点什么讨好忒修斯以便让对方放过他的打算，认真地进行他令自己感到万分羞耻的工作：他带着些恳求意味地让自己的唇珠顺着根部往上蹭，待到了顶端之后，便将他兄长的阴茎吞入口中。

他半跪在裙撑之下，而空间实在是太过狭小，让他有些呼吸困难。也有可能是他狭小的口腔不适应他兄长尺寸的缘故——他努力地克制着不舒服的感觉，小心不要用牙碰到那个很有存在感的物体，尽力吞得更深一点。忒修斯不动他，他只能难耐的借助床单和欧根纱磨蹭着他暴露在外的肌肤。刚刚被扩张开的后穴叫嚣着想要被填满，而他的阴茎胀痛着想要得到释放。

纽特在任何事物上都很有耐性，这让他成为一个尽职尽责的饲养员，可在床上服务他哥哥的时候却三心二意，只想讨到更多的甜头。想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的欲望让他毛毛躁躁的像是只见到了宝石的嗅嗅，连嘴上的动作逐渐的没有章法起来，完全随心所欲地支配自己的动作，到最后，他索性停止了吞吐，而是像舔一支滋滋蜂蜜糖那样玩弄着他哥哥的铃口。

头顶上碍事的衣物突然被掀开，纽特的眼睛适应了一会突如其来的光线变化。忒修斯揉了揉他弟弟被硬质纱撑磨得更加乱糟糟的头发，小腿从纽特裸露着的腰上滑下来。

他坐起来，亲吻了纽特因口交而通红的嘴唇，拉着纽特直起身，引导他坐在自己已经涨硬到不行的阴茎上。

这场性爱刚开始的时候，纽特觉得自己脸上的雀斑都快要被蒸发掉，而现在他却已经习惯到快要忘掉害羞是一种什么感觉了。

他一点点的沉下腰，让他兄长的阴茎开拓自己的后穴，试图进入到可以达到的最深处。忒修斯总是把他照顾的很好，充分扩张过得后穴在被进入的时候基本没有感受到疼痛，被填充的快感让他扬起脖颈，发出心满意足的喘息。他适应了一下，开始晃动起自己的腰身，骑在忒修斯的身上，试图借此摩擦到自己的敏感点，来获得更多的快感。

裙摆蹭着他大腿内侧的肌肤，不够柔软的织物让他的大腿根部有些轻微的疼痛，提醒着他忒修斯还穿着那条裙子。那本是条很好看的裙子，没有过多的装饰，布料即使在暗处也依旧闪闪发亮，可现如今落在精细的蕾丝花边上的不再是好闻的香水，而是黏腻的体液。

忒修斯体格十分健壮，裙子经过咒语的改造，紧紧地裹住他身上的肌肉。他看着它兄长腹肌的轮廓，想伸手出手去摸摸他哥哥潜藏在衣物下的身体，但手却依旧被困在那条该死的丝带中，他想发出点抗议，可他哥哥的阴茎正埋在他的身体里，他发不出任何不带着情欲的句子。

纽特在最为禁忌的梦里也从未做过这样大胆的事情——他并不是没有梦到过这么一条裙子，但在梦中的那一次，它被穿在自己身上。

那时他正在青春期的末尾，听说了些有关于他兄长的在部里圣诞节舞会上的流言蜚语。他本以为自己无动于衷，而到了可以诚实面对自己的梦中，传言中的女主角便换成了他，而他英俊的兄长将他拉到了他儿时曾因噩梦而躲藏过的床上。他穿着条月白色的长裙，害羞地在他哥哥的身下喘息着，任由已经离家多年的兄长亲吻他的脚踝骨。

而现如今，穿着长裙在他身下的是忒修斯，而自己则坐在他兄长的阴茎上，他的喉咙冒出变了调的呻吟与尖叫，先是不甘心的唤着他兄长的名字，紧接着，又换成了一声又一声的哥哥，黏腻的语调像是他刚学会说话时向兄长讨要糖果，也一如青春期时那些破碎的春梦。

在越来越频繁地摩擦后，纽特终于承受不住现实与回忆的双重冲击。

阴茎吐露出的精液滴落在裙摆上，他却无暇为此感到羞耻。

“好孩子，你做的很好。”

忒修斯吻了吻他溢出生理性泪水的眼角。

手腕处的蕾丝绑带松开，纽特却毫无察觉，依旧沉浸在高潮之中，直到意识重新回到脑海时，他已经重新躺在了床上。而他的兄长比他更了解自己的身体，此刻正扶着纽特的腰，将依旧未得到释放的阴茎重新插进他的后穴。

那群人至少有一句话说的没错，忒修斯想。

他的确在今夜用阴茎触碰了阿尔忒弥斯所潜藏着的疯癫灵魂。

他弟弟伸手环住他，将他裙子后面的丝绸解开，不耐烦的撕扯着，他便索性用魔法将裙子割开。月白的织物落在纽特的身上，忒修斯·斯卡曼德彻底从伪装中逃离，心甘情愿地重新成为了月神的俘虏与猎物。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”他将借用了三天的名字物归原主，“阿尔忒弥斯，梅林啊，你不知道我有多想你。”

“我想将你拥入怀中。”

忒修斯拥抱着他的弟弟。

“我想亲吻你的眼睑。”

忒修斯亲吻纽特的眼睑。

“我想治愈你的伤痕。”

忒修斯的手指再次划过纽特腰侧的新伤疤。

“我想与你一同到达高潮。”

他大开大合的操弄着自己的弟弟，直到对方再也经受不住这种甜蜜的折磨，几近尖叫着第二次射出精液，他才放任自己释放在纽特的体内。

他从未想到自己能美梦成真。

性爱充分消耗了他们的体力，而身为巫师的好处这时便体现出来——纽特打开箱子，却不想走下去，伸出手向忒修斯示意，忒修斯便将纽特的魔杖还给他。茶壶，活力滋补剂，一条毛毯，和忒修斯放在他箱子里的衣服摇摇晃晃地飘了出来。

他们蜷缩在毛毯下，忒修斯帮他们施了两个清洁咒，又挥了挥魔杖烧开了水。不过一眨眼的功夫，两个人已经清清爽爽地一边喝茶一边抬头看天花板上飘荡着的水波，享受着片刻的安宁。

两个人相视无言地喝完了第一杯茶，而等到第二杯茶被注入到茶杯中时，忒修斯一如既往地先打破了沉默。

“不出意外斯卡雷特今天上午就会过来，你等一等可以先出去救你的那条人鱼。”

“魔法部允许我带走人鱼吗？”

纽特安静的注视着他的哥哥，灰绿色眼睛淹没在蒸腾的水汽中。

“魔法部不知道这儿有一条人鱼，”忒修斯挑了挑眉，“金蛋在你手里，只有你能把她带……”

他们头顶上的水波突然震荡起来，紧接着从未听过的歌声响起，不知来源的语言落入脑海，虽然他们不理解歌词的含义，却皆能感受到其中的悲伤与绝望。

忒修斯点了点头，从西装马甲中掏出了自己的魔杖。

还未来得及喝掉的茶水被清空，毛毯与茶杯便一并收入手提箱中，一开始所试过的保护性魔咒被一一解除。他和他的兄弟站起身来，向可以预料到的战场走去。

“记得今晚回家吃饭，纽特。”

纽特·斯卡曼德点了点头，和忒修斯·斯卡曼德一同走出了门。

—Fin—


End file.
